Nuclear Man (Donnerverse)
: Nuclear Man being created from Kryptonian DNA, relies on direct solar radiation of the sun in order to remain active. Unlike Superman who can use his powers at any time of day, Nuclear Man relies on constant expose to the sun, otherwise he will become immobilized unless re-exposed to solar energy ** : Like Superman, Nuclear Man's body is virtually impenetrable. Though he is a clone of the Kryptonian, it is unknown whether or not he emits a supercharged bio-electric aura, which works in conjunction with a dense molecular structure. Though since he has displayed arctic breath and even heat vision, it is a possibility he can do the same as Superman. ** : Nuclear Man showed to have excessively and somewhat long silver fingernails that actually pierced Superman's virtually invulnerable skin. ** : He was capable of generating heat from his body and could project it in the form of powerful destructive blasts. *** : One of the most strangest of Nuclear Man's powers is his ability to emit a blue beam of energy causing anyone or anything he hits with it to become weightless. It is uncertain however if he can maintain how long the effects of this will last, but what is known is that he can use it on more than one thing or person at a time. *** : Nuclear Man's energy projection and physiology have shown him to have the ability to emit energy bolts of intense heat at objects. He showed this ability when he burned a dollar bill and when he hit an M72 LAW rocket launcher with it. ** : Like Superman who is his genetic template, Nuclear Man has the ability to defy gravity much like Superman. ** : Another power that comes from his genetic template, Nuclear Man's physiology is able to lift tons over his head with great ease. He was shown to have actually lifted the Statue of Liberty without any trouble whatsoever. ** : Like Superman, Nuclear Man also possesses the ability to fly at superhuman speed, even though it is never shown that he can run at the same speed, it is logical to assume that he can do so. ** : A power that was only demonstrated once, Nuclear Man shows that he indeed has the ability to freeze objects and people. He was shown to have this ability when fighting Superman in space and he froze him in a block of ice. ** : After showing his ability to freeze objects with his breath, Nuclear Man possibly showed that he had the ability to force things away from his location with just his breath. | Abilities = | Weaknesses = * : Being born of the sun, Nuclear Man needs to constantly remain in direct sunlight. Unlike Superman, who can use his powers even out of sunlight, Nuclear Man will become weakened and immobile upon exposure to darkness. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Nuclear Man was physically portrayed by Mark Pillow, with his voice provided by Gene Hackman. *Despite needing constant exposure to daylight, Nuclear Man has been shown to remain mobile in some spots where he was not in direct sunlight. | Trivia = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Superman IV: The Quest for Peace | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1987 Character Debuts Category:Clones Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Lex Luthor's Inventions